


You're Mine (And I want the World to Know)

by orphan_account



Series: Pride Month Mini Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parades, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what it says on the cover, two soft teenage boys revealing their relationship to the world.





	You're Mine (And I want the World to Know)

“Are you sure about this, Pete?”

And normally, Peter would’ve rolled his eyes, answered with the same fond but mildly exasperated _yeah babe, I’m absolutely sure_ , but the question is softer, more hesitant, more nervous than it’s been the previous nineteen times, and Peter spins around, walking over to where his boyfriend is sitting on the lower bunk of his bed, kneeling in front of him.

Taking both of his hands, tangling their fingers together, Peter brushes a soft kiss to both sets of knuckles, before leaning up to peck him sweetly on the lips. “Yeah, Ned, I’m sure. More sure than I’ve ever been about anything in my life. Including my identity reveal. More sure about this than even being Spider-Man to begin with. I _cheek_ Love _other cheek_ You _tip of the nose_ ,” Peter reminds, punctuating his words with soft kisses, “and I’m more than ready for other people to know. But, if you’re not sure about this, then just say the words, baby, and we’ll call it all off. No questions asked.”

Ned’s shaking his head negative before Peter even finishes, hurrying to assure, “no, no, I wanna do this, I’m just… scared.”

“I know. But I’m gonna be right there next to you the entire time, hm?” Peter nods towards their intertwined hands, pressing one last kiss to Ned’s forehead before standing up, moving to wrench his window all the way open and clambering outside. He reaches his hand back in through the window, wiggling his fingers as an invitation for Ned to grab his hand again, but his boyfriend’s nervousness appears to have returned.

“Peter… are you sure about this? What if I really _am_ too heavy for you?”

Peter _does_ roll his eyes this time, because they’ve been over this one nineteen times too. “Ned, babe, you’ve seen footage of me lifting literal buses. I’m starting to feel insulted, yenno,” Peter scoffs, but then softens. “We don’t have to do it this way. We can go through the front door if you want. But, what’s the point of dating Spider-Man if you can’t take advantage of all the cool perks?” Peter grins, wiggling his hands again. “C’mon, doofus, grab my hand.”

“Pretty sure you’re the doofus, dumbass,” Ned grumbles, clambering out the window and grabbing on to Peter for dear life. “It’s a perfectly valid question to ask how my boyfriend is going to suspend me over the entirety of New York City with nothing but arm strength and a string of fluid.”

“Hey! You helped me design this!” Peter exclaims, offended. “I use it all the time.”

“Yeah, but this time it’s my neck on the line too,” Ned shoots back, laughing when the eyes of Peter’s mask get wider and wider. “I’m just joking, Spider-Man. Please, spider us awAYYY,” Ned ends with a shriek as Peter begins to swing, because no matter how many times they’ve done this, it still scares the ever-loving shit out of Ned every. single. time. But it’s worth it to hear Peter laugh with delight.

They swing their way through the streets, up to Washington Square Park, landing on top of the arch, watching below as huge crowds of people start to take notice, alerting their friends to their presence, and soon everyone is cheering and screaming and chants of “Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!” are loud enough to burst ear drums.

“Guess this is as good a time as any,” Peter whispers, getting ready to lower Ned under the arch. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Ned responds, heart pounding, clutching on to the web fluid for dear life as Peter lowers him to the ground, moving to stand under the arch. Peter waits until he’s safe before retracting, climbing underneath the arch. Ned watches as he sticks the web fluid to the marble, slowly lowering himself upside down.

When their lips are level, Peter stops, hanging suspended. “Are you sure about this?” Peter whispers.

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything else,” Ned confirms, and then Peter’s retracting the mask, and Ned catches a glimpse of his brilliant smile before Peter’s lips are on his, and they’re coming out as a couple to the whole world, surrounded by millions of people in the middle of the parade and _honestly, what even is Ned’s life anymore?_

They pull apart, and Peter takes the opportunity to right himself, wrapping Ned up in a hug once he’s on his feet. “We’re probably never gonna graduate now,” Ned bemoans, smiling when Peter laughs, punching him lightly on the shoulder, making their way to the barriers and climbing over, getting swept up in a crowd of strangers that feels almost like family.

_**O** _ _**u t and Proud: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds unveil their relationship with a sweet Spider-Man kiss at NYC’s Pride Parade 🏳️‍🌈 ** _

**Author's Note:**

> [@starkerchemistryy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starkerchemistryy)on tumblr, come say hi! :)


End file.
